


Bad girls burn in Hell...

by Billy_Hargrove_Is_Beautiful



Category: Horror - Fandom, The People Under the Stairs
Genre: A.J Langer, Daddy Kink, Everett McGill - Freeform, F/M, Implied Incest, Rape, The People Under the Stairs - Freeform, Wendy Robie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_Hargrove_Is_Beautiful/pseuds/Billy_Hargrove_Is_Beautiful
Summary: Wes Craven's underrated early 90's masterpiece is his own property (may he rest in peace) and I do not take credit for any of his work.





	Bad girls burn in Hell...

**Author's Note:**

> **This story contains underage rape, Daddy kink and implications of incest (which is actually not so, because if you have watched the movie you know that Alice has been kidnapped and is not actually the biological child of Mommy and Daddy Robeson). In the original movie, Alice, who is played by a nearly 17 year girl named A.J Langer, was a 12 year old girl while in character. That's way too young for me to want to make a story about, so for obvious purposes you will be reading about a 16, going on 17 year old girl.**

  


Alice, a beautiful 16 year old young lady with a head full of brunette curls, unnaturally pale skin and rosy cheeks braced herself as she heard the high-heeled footsteps walking towards her bedroom on the wooden floors of the hall, shortly followed thereafter by her bedroom door opening. It was Misses Robeson, aka Mommy, and she'd come to collect Alice's dinner plate. She detested these moments because Mommy treated her poorly and because she'd been feeding Roach, who was her one and only friend and had escaped the confines of the basement where the rest of the people under the stairs were held captive to hide in between the walls and take refuge from the poor environment and abuse. He'd already had his tongue cut out after an attempt to call out for help. Alice was afraid her secret would make itself known and she'd receive severe punishment again for committing what Mommy and Daddy considered evildoing. 

Gently setting her glass of water down on the legged wooden dinner tray and avoiding eye contact, Alice remains quiet with her eyes downward as Mommy picks up the dinner plate, a look of disgust developing on her face. She was a fiery red-headed woman with dark, demanding eyes and a knack for wearing vivid lipsticks.

" _You didn't lick this, did you?_ ", Mommy asks.

Alice finally forces eye contact with Mommy, trying to contain her fear and mask the lie.

" _No, ma'am!_ ", Alice replies politely. Speaking out of turn, sassing and not using manners were sometimes grounds for punishment.

Mommy isn't convinced for a second, but wipes the foul look from her face and tells Alice to stand up. Obliging, Alice pulls her dinner tray to the side and places her arms in the armholes of a new dress Mommy was holding up for her to try on. 

" _Hope this fits, I worked all day!_ ", Mommy tugs roughly down at the dress.  
" _Turn around!_ ", she demands, but Alice didn't have much of a choice because Mommy had already spun her around to face the wall.  
" _Stand still!_ ", another demand came. Pulling the dress taut against Alice's back but leaving it untied, she forcibly guides Alice down onto her bed and begins combing at her curls.

" _Do you love your Mother?_ ", Mommy asks.  
" _Yes, ma'am!_ ", Alice shyly answers. Deep down inside she wasn't sure how she felt, but she'd always been taught that children who misbehave or think poor thoughts would go to Hell.  
" _Yes, ma'am, what?_ ", provoking more manners to be used in Alice's answer.  
" _Yes, ma'am, I love you, Mother!_ ", looking down at the floor Alice answers. 

Mommy pulls Alice's face up by the chin to force eye contact, smiling her sadistic smile, telling her she's a good girl. Alice forces one back although all she really wanted to do was cry and be alone. 

Alice is preparing to breathe a sigh of relief as she sees Mommy turn around and grab the dinner plate, cleaned of food and only containing utensils. That alleviation was all too brief as Mommy steps out, pauses in the doorway and looking down at the dinner plate. 

" _Where's your fork?_ ", Misses Robeson asks. Alice mutters something, hardly audible, before Mommy speaks again.  
" _I gave you a fork with this!_ ", She twists back around, stepping inside the bedroom again, " _Where is your fork?_ ", voice raised. 

Alice begins panicking, remembering she'd lent Roach the fork with a piece of meat on it as he was hidden in the large air ducts leading to and from her room with an entry and exit via the swing-open vent cover beside her bed. She stood up from the bed, frightened of what consequences could follow.

" _Well it must have fallen! Somewhere on the floor, maybe!_ ", Alice's childish voice is apprehensive. She crouches down next to her bedside, pretending to look for the utensil on the floor.  
" _You don't know?_ , Mommy isn't fooled. She never is.  
" _No, I-I'm sure it's on the floor! I mean I know I dropped it!_ "  
" _You know the punishment for losing silverware!_ ", is all it took for Mommy to say to send a chill down Alice's spine. 

Just then, as Alice continued to pretend she had no clue where the fork had fallen, Roach extends a pasty-white hand with long fingernails from behind the vent cover. 

" _I'm sure it's right here!_ ", She takes the fork and gives Roach a reassuring pat on his hand before standing up, " _I knew it was there..._ "

She extends her hand out to Mommy and places it on the empty plate, retracting her arm very quickly like a child who's afraid of losing his feet by the monster under their bed. Just in that moment, Eldon walks in. He was only known by Alice as Daddy. He was a very tall man with a thin figure, defined jaws, dark eyes and even darker hair which he mostly kept slicked back. 

" _Some [racial slur]'s robbed the store._ ", Eldon said to Misses Robeson as she stood there twisting the fork, looking at it, then looking back to Alice and then the fork again.  
" _Again?_ ", no sign of surprise in Mommy's voice. She and Eldon were all too used to burglaries and attempted burglaries in not only their own home, but the liquor store that they owned as well, " _May they burn in Hell!_ ".  
" _Very tense from this!_ , Daddy is visibly agitated.  
" _You have one of your headaches?_ , Mommy asks.  
" _Very, very tense about this..._ ", Daddy states, a growing frustration is brewing deep within.

Those words are enough to instill fear in Alice as she is always the one that Daddy takes his anger out on when things are bad or when Roach or the people under the stairs are out of order. Or simply just because.

" _Alice... has been bad!_ ", Mommy says, completely devoid of the all too common discussion of robbery, once again twisting the fork around in front of her face, " _She's been feeding that thing between the walls again!_ "

Alice denies it as she backs up against the wall, all too familiar with how this story plays out. Roach starts crying out from inside the walls as he, too, knows how this will go.

" _Remember not to bruise her face!_ ", Mrs Robeson advises, walking out of the room to leave Eldon to administer his punishment.

Daddy begins unfastening his belt from his belt loops as Alice cowers in fear and continues to back up further against the wall until she no longer can. With a fierce look dancing across his face and furrowed brows, Daddy wraps part of the belt around his knuckles and leaves the end of it hanging loose to whip her with, " _Bad girls...burn in Hell._ ", Eldon says slowly but firmly, the sound of the leather making a distinct noise as he tightly pulls at it. Just as he raises the belt to strike he is halted with an idea. Turning to leave the bedroom he stops in the doorway and turns around, " _Don't you move.._ ", before exiting and walking down the hallway. 

Alice starts to cry and hasn't the faintest clue why he just left like that or what could be brewing in his mind. She'd rather have gotten her punishment over with right then and there and to have been done with it until the next time came. The most horrendous aspect of the entire ordeal was that deep down Alice enjoyed it. It made her feel sick to think about how she could pleasure from being violently used.

Eldon quietly walks down the hallway and descends a few of the stairs, leaning over the banister and ears intently listening for the faintest sound for Mommy downstairs. The house was immensely large, having once been a very corrupt funeral parlor and passed down to them, so he assumed she could be anywhere down there. No sign of her. Daddy slips back up the stairs and disappears behind a door-type panel cloaked in with the wooden framed walls where he keeps all of his sex toys and kinky shit. He had one favorite S&M bodysuit that also had a full mask which only exposed the eyes and mouth. The whole suit was leather with various silver hooks, buckles and belts and a way to expose the crotch. He wore matching leather boots to complete the look. Eldon wanted to get his kicks while wearing it as he banged that 16 year old tight pussy. She needed to be taught a lesson.

Returning to Alice's bedroom she is right where he told her to stay, cowering and silently crying up against the opposite wall hugging her legs. Her crying become more hysterical, shaking her head and crying out " _No, no!, please! Please don't hurt me._ ", more for the sick feeling of pleasure that washed over her as he fucked her than the actual act in itself. Daddy wore that bodysuit when he was hunting Roach with his rifle or when he and Mommy were feeling sadistic, which was quite often. 

Shutting the door behind him, " _Come 'ere_ ", Eldon demands. Alice slowly slid upwards onto her feet, arousing Daddy with her visible disquietude. She walks slowly towards him and he does the same, both meeting in front of the bed. 

" _Now get down on your knees!_ ", he commands, looking down at the young woman who wouldn't make eye contact with him.  
" _I don't want to!_ ", yes she did.

Daddy shoves her down forcefully by the shoulder until she complies and is eye level with his leather-blanketed dick. It makes him even harder.

Looking down upon his victim as she is visibly shaken Eldon's erection painfully mashes against the inside of the already tight leather. Most men would find this unbearable, but Daddy used it to further his arousal. Tears begin flowing down Alice's face once again.

" _Suck it..._ ", Daddy insists. Alice shakes her head but Daddy grabs her by the back of her curly hair, forcing her head upwards to make eye contact and repeating himself. He lets go of her hair and Alice unfastens the suit at the crotch area and his dick shot out of the territory like an arrow, causing Daddy to release a moan of relief. 

Alice sits there, posed atop her knees, eyes closed as his dick is at full attention inches away from her face. She knows what she must do but she doesn't want to. But yes she did.

" _DO IT! Or I'll send Prince in there to kill that fuckin' piece of shit you've been feeding!_ ", Daddy gestured towards the wall with his leather masked head. Prince was the Robeson's full grown Rottweiler. He'd been trained to be protective of the home and to kill on command. 

With tears rivering down her face, Alice leans forward and takes Daddy into her mouth. He closes his eyes and exhales a low sigh of pleasure from the narrow, open slit of the mouth area of his mask. 

" _Take all of it._ ", Daddy says, but Alice once again shakes her head with his cock in her mouth, wagging it from side to side. Eldon swung his head around and called out to Prince but Alice squealed with an "MmmMmm!" from within her throat.

She inches every bit of his shaft into her mouth, inhaling the smell of the leather of the bodysuit as it nudges against her nose. Daddy cries out louder this time with pleasure as her warm, wet mouth coats his member. The shame she felt was immeasurable as her pussy started to wetten inside her underwear. Eldon takes a handful of her hair and uses it as a guide to take complete control of the mouth thrusts, inducing gagging upon Alice as she took many deep strokes to the back of her mouth as far as it would allow, inducing more teary eyes by reflex. He hastens the thrusting and fucks Alice's mouth, seconds from cumming into the damp envelopment.

" _Bite it!_ ", he orders. 

Alice does as told, imposing the force of her teeth onto his shaft and completely sets Daddy off, exploding a load of cum far back into her throat that she had no choice but to immediately swallow the salty juice. Oh how she just wanted it to be over so he would leave and she could masturbate her frustration away and be alone, re-inviting Roach into her room when the coast was clear. 

Eldon takes a brief moment to recompose himself after that sadistic, fucked up pleasure weakened his knees. He pulls the mask off of his head. Sweat is visibly beading up on his forehead. Alice backs up against the wall again in hopes that today's sick session would be a short one. But this definitely wasn't over. A twisted man like Daddy could cum several times once he got good and aroused if he really wanted to and had the time, but he was fearful that Mommy would come lurking and find out his little secret and get jealous. She knew that Eldon beat and punished Alice, much of it being at her discretion, but she didn't know he was using her as a little toy. But a little sample of what it felt like inside of Alice couldn't hurt...or not him, at least.

" _Take your clothes off and lie down on your stomach on the bed._ ", Daddy enforces his rule once again, " _Any objection and you'll spend the rest of the week up in the attic bolted to the chimney._ " Alice completely believed it as she'd experienced it before. 

Standing up once again she takes off the dress that Mommy had forced onto her, then removing the white under-dress and finally her panties. Her pale porcelain skin was reflective against the light pouring in from the window. Slowly approaching the bed Alice lays down, as told, on her stomach.

Wiping the cooled sweat from his brow, Daddy leaves the mask off of his suit and walks to the bedside where a trembling Alice lies, face down. He begins pumping himself in attempt to re-harden looking down at her petite body and plump little ass. It doesn't take long at all before he solidifies again and is fully at attention, ready to cum just as hard this time as the first. Removing one of the several belts strewn about his suit, Daddy once again wraps half of it around his knuckles and leaves a good foot and a half of it free to dangle in the air, " _If you scream, I'll beat the shit out of you!_ " Alice nods into the bed and tenses up as she knows exactly what's coming. Daddy wanted to get a couple of good whacks in on her backside before he punctured that pussy.

Raising his hand in the air Daddy whacks the leather belt down hard onto Alice's ass. She lets out a small yelp into the comforter beneath her but stifles it. Again, Daddy pulls the belt up in the air, higher this time and as he brings it down harder, it makes a distinct whooshing sound as the leather flies through the air, landing once again against Alice's backside. She bucks up off of the bed in agony, crying down into the bed as it's her only comfort and stifles her cries. Two visible welts form immediately and Daddy just throbs as the sight. He reattaches the belt to his bodysuit and gets onto the bed, lying on his back against the pillows smiling an evil little smile as Alice's face is still buried, " _Get on top of me and face the opposite wall._ " 

Alice raises her head from the bed with a pink face full of tears and follows Daddy's command, mounting him backwards in the reverse-cowgirl position, drawing a long pause to wipe her tears and stall, but Daddy's not having any of that bullshit. He grabs her by the hips and slams her down onto his cock, taking his breath in a good way and hers in a bad way. Alice decides to relinquish herself to his force and allow him to do every bit of the work until he tells her otherwise, but while she waits for his next thrust there is a long pause. 

Daddy finally speaks, " _You....you're fucking wet! You like this, don't you, you filthy fucking bitch?_ "  
Alice shakes her head in denial and even disbelief, " _No...no I don't like this!_ ", she confusedly answers while continuing to face the opposite wall.  
" _Yes you do and I knew it all along!_ ", Eldon is raging inside. With furrowed brows he stares a hole into the back of Alice's head, " _Now do your fucking job!_ "  
  
For one tiny little second Alice considered screaming out into the air. Maybe Roach would come to her aid, though he'd never match up against Daddy's strength. He'd still die trying to save her. Or maybe Mommy would be alerted and come to investigate upstairs, but she highly doubted it since Eldon was supposed to be punishing her for the utensil incident anyways. Recomposing herself, Alice raised her wet pussy up off of Daddy's shaft. He once again grabs her by the hips and slams himself up into her, both making a noise at the same time. The degrading feeling of being so aroused by this was overwhelming but Daddy had that perfect cock to conform inside of her, filling her up and flicking up against that spot deep inside. He raises up in the sitting position and pulls Alice's legs until she is in a wheelbarrow position, chest flat against the bed and ass elevated by being atop his legs. If she wasn't going to comply then he'd have to fuck her wet abyss senseless, like it or not. Daddy starts hammering into her and she can feel the insides of her thighs rubbing up against the leather and silver ringlets on his torso, chafing raw. Half crying, half whimpering from the pleasureful pain, Daddy hit that g-spot, and he hit it hard unmeaningfully. Alice grabbed at the material of the comforter and bunched it into her fists, shaking violently as she squirted onto Daddy's legs and orgasmed. The muscle contractions of Alice's tight, wet pussy were too powerful for him to handle and Eldon thrived in knowing how much Alice hated herself for what she just did. He plowed into her and made sure it fucking hurt as he swelled up harder than a rock. 

Daddy throbs and pulsates as he comes near his second orgasm, excited by complete control and how he felt being in full power. He doesn't wanna cum this way so he lays Alice flat and mounts her, then forcing the weight of his tall, slender, leathered body down and slides into her pussy, forcing her legs closed with the strength of his own and forming an extra tightness as his cock explores the inside of her walls. Daddy moans down into her hair and relieves that second, stronger rush of pleasure while his cum shoots up against the spot she'd just had penetrated. He continues to fuck at it and make sure Alice knew damn well that she was his.  
  
Finally satisfied for the day, Daddy picks up his leather mask as Alice weakly pulls her underwear and dresses back on with trembling hands. The tears have now dried to her cheeks. As usual, she refuses to willingly make eye contact with Daddy.  
  
Daddy steps out into the hallway and closes the door behind him without a word, planning on getting his rifle out of his hiding spot and doing some human hunting. He's none the wiser that later that day he would encounter his worst nightmare, Poindexter "Fool" Williams...


End file.
